Harry Potter: Power Means Everything
by TooManyIdeasToHold
Summary: Rewrite on Harry Potter and Power Is Everything. If garrett627 sees this, please check your email and reply to my message. Harry gains more and more power, and is eventually joined by a harem of girls. HarryHarem Story.
1. Harry

Harry Potter: Power Means Everything

A/N: I have commandeered this story from garrett627, so this isn't my original story. READ AND REVIEW!

Disclaimer: Not my characters, not even my idea!

GRINGOTTS BANK

Chief Goblin Ragnok was pacing his gold and silver covered office, mentally preparing himself for what he was going to do about Harry Potter's, erm, situation, per sé.

FLASHBACK

"Chief Ragnok, sir," Griphook said from the other side of the desk, "We have some problems, sir."

"And may I ask what problems we have?" Ragnok asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"Well, it appears that there have been several withdrawals and removing of some artifacts from the Potter vaults without a relative of any Potter asking for them. It appears that this has been going on for at least ten years. How we didn't know is beyond us," Griphook gulped loudly, fearing his position, "but it appears that the head of the Potter vaults was bribed into secrecy," Griphook said, cringing and waiting for the outburst.

"WHAT!" Ragnok exploded as Griphook flinched. _I knew this was a bad idea telling him_ Griphook thought. "How much did they take?" Ragnok said, still fuming insidiously and angrily.

"Well, sir," Griphook gulped again, "It appears over 100,000,000 Galleons have been going out to multiple people, including something called the Order of the Phoenix, or whatever. Over 15,000,000 went to the Weasley's Main Vault, and all the rest went to multiple others, including the Dumbledore Vault and others. Most of the artifacts went to the Dumbledore Vault, also the perpetrators appear to have put a marriage contract in the vault, connecting one Ginerva Weasley to a certain Mr. Harry James Potter," Griphook said, again cringing in fear.

Ragnok cradled his head in his hands, and by this time he was thinking about what to do about this horrid mess. "How much is left in the Potter vault?" Ragnok asked, trying not to kill the messenger.

"No more than 500,000 is left," Griphook said with a heavy sigh and a slouching of all features.

END FLASHBACK

This is the part in which we find Rogank pacing the office in desperation for a plan. He is trying to figure out what to do and thinking _What a disaster._ _I will send him a letter_ Ragnok thought as he began to make the letter.

Meanwhile, at the Weasley's, Ron and Ginny were planning on which shop to go to next. They were on their all-day shopping spree, since Dumbledore had given them money he had taken from Harry's vault. "I am _so_ glad we finally got our money for having to watch that stupid prat all the time. Who knows, we might have died pretty early with all the bloody idiotic risks Potter takes," Ron said as Ginny nodded her agreement.

"Well, I think that we would have been dead, if we didn't join the Order and get the special training we were offered, especially since we were watching over Harry," Ginny said, "Well he won't be much of a problem anymore. The Headmaster has him under control and he will soon be my husband, so then **I** will control him," Ginny said with a sneer. They both laughed at this and went into the next shop.

In the Weasley house, Bill Weasley was fuming because his girlfriend Fleur Delacour refused to go any farther in their relationship with him. No matter how many Love and Lust Potions he used, it didn't work, so he was beginning to think that the Imperious Curse would have to do.

In the next pair of bedrooms, Percy and Charlie Weasley were having problems with there girlfriends Tonks and Penelope they where starting to fight the Imperious Droughts, so they would need more from the Headmaster.

Elsewhere, in the Headmaster's Office specifically, Dumbledore was smiling because all his carefully laid plans were running smoothly, liked a well-oiled engine. _Now that all his money and artifacts are gone, all I need to do is to get him to marry the Weasley girl, and then he will be totally under my control. But then, there is the problem that is Sirius's will and Harry Potter's magical maturity. Well, I will just send him a letter saying it's too dangerous and the magic blockers I put on him should hold._ Dumbledore thought with a smile. "The perfect weapon," he said out loud with a laugh.

* * *

Voldemort's Lair:

Bellatrix LeStrange and Narcissa Malfoy were planning their escape from their abusive husbands. They discovered their only chance was to be with a young, green-eyed, midnight-black-haired boy, so they sent a letter off, asking for Harry's forgiveness and they explained what had happened to them.

* * *

At Patil Manor Padma Patil, Parvita Patil, Lavender Brown, Luna Lovegood, Daphne Greengrass, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, and Alicia Spinnet were all discussing their object of affection: Harry Potter. "He's so cute isn't he?!" Lavender said excitedly as they all started to giggle.

"What should we do? I mean, we know we all like him," Padma said, "Bloody hell, probably the whole Wizarding World's girls love him. He's helped us all in one way or another." While everyone was thinking, Luna said mistily,

"I wouldn't mind sharing him," They all looked at each other and giggled, then they reached a silent agreement.

"Let's write a letter to a _very _lucky Boy-Who-Lived," Katie proclaimed, and so they did.

Meanwhile, Harry Potter was sitting in the smallest bedroom of a certain Number Four, mourning his Godfather's death when the clock struck 12:00. There was a bright white flash, and then nothing. Harry James Potter was gone from Privet Drive.

A/N: Anyway, did you guys like it? At least more than the original? **READ AND REVIEW, READ THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS! PLEASE!**


	2. Training Back to Life

A/N: Sorry to garrett627

Disclaimer: Not J.K. Rowling

Mood: Moderately happy

Harry Potter: Power Means Everything

**Training**

LATER THAT DAY BEFORE 12:00 A.M. (Midnight)

Harry was not having a good summer. His Uncle Vernon had been working him raw, and he was extremely depressed about the death of his extremely beloved Godfather, Sirius Black. To top it all off, his friends weren't writing to the depressed soul anymore. After weeding and washing the car, Harry went up to his bed. Exhausted from all the labor he was doing, he felt a huge pain in his upper and lower back (excludes mid-back). He doubled over in pain and barely flopped into his smaller-that-normal bed before he collapsed, completely unconscious.

BACK TO PRESENT

As he began to regain consciousness, he heard voices around him talking in rushed and hushed whispers when he heard

"Shut up, James, you'll wake him," This came from a normally soothing and beautiful voice and person, but they weren't happy right now.

"Sorry Lils," Now he was confused W_ho are these people? Are they death eaters?_ he thought quickly. He slowly opened his eyes and froze at what he saw. There, right next to his bed, was James and Lily Potter, to their right was Sirius Black.

He just stared at them for must have been 5 minutes before they turned and saw him awake. Before he could move, he was in a bone-shattering hug, not that much different than Molly Weasley would give. The hug was from his mother, gone for fourteen years.

"What's going on? Am I dead yet?" Harry questioned almost hopefully as his mother let go.

"No, son, you're not dead," James said with a huge smile.

"What the heck's going on, then," Harry questioned.

"Well, son, you know of The Prophecy, right?" he nodded slowly, thinking he had accidentally killed Voldemort.

"Well, you came to your magical inheritance tonight, and it appears that 'The-Power-He-Knows-Not' is that you are an angel. Right now, you are neither dead nor alive, rather, you are in a static state," James said looking at him with a huge smile overflowing with pride. Harry thought for a second, ruffling his wings. He, surprised, did a double take. _WINGS! _Harry yelled in his mind before promptly passing out. At seeing, this Sirius let out a bark-like laugh and said,

"That's my Harry." Lily and James glared at him. "Alright, our Harry!" They continued giving him a glare, especially realizing the awkwardness of the comment. James' glare was a little greater than Lily's. Sirius flushed more red than a Weasley, and he gave up and said, "Fine! _Your_ Harry!"

When Harry woke up, his mother was stroking his hair and humming a random tune. Harry felt so much more relaxed than he had ever been, even in his calmest moments. When she saw he was awake, she stopped and hugged him and said "Are you hungry Harry?" he nodded and she left to get food. When she was gone, Sirius came in to talk with his Godson.

"How are you doing pup?" he said.

"Well, other than I am somehow alive and dead at the same time and I don't know anything else, I'm _just_ peachy," Harry said fairly sarcastically.

"No need to get cranky, pup, I'll tell you all I know," said Sirius and he started to talk. "Okay, you, Harry James,"

"What!?" yelled a voice from somewhere faraway.

"Not you, James, your son!"

"Oh! Clarify from now on!"

"Fine! Anyways, you, Harry James Potter, are _right now _in a place slightly between the afterlife and the living world. The difference is that time here goes a lot, a _lot,_ slower, so every minute down there is a year for us up here," Sirius said, then excitedly continuing, "What you are doing here is simple: we are going to train you in magic so that when you get back to 'The Land Of The Living' you can kick Moldyshorts' butt," Sirius said with a wolfish smile.

"How did I become an angel?" Harry questioned, his brow furrowed tightly, obviously because he was confused.

"Well, pup, that's a little more complicated. You are, in all actuality, technically a Fallen Angel, meaning that you have dealt with loss and heartache. This has prevented you from being a white angel, but you aren't a Dark Angel since your heart is mainly pure, so you're a mix," Sirius said.

"Oh," was the only thing Harry could coherently say, which made Sirius smile.

"Well, here comes your mother with your breakfast. You should rest after you eat, we only have two years to train you and we must make the best of it," Sirius said with a wide grin, and left the fairly confused boy.

When Harry woke up, after a _very _delicious meal, his mother and father came to get him. He would be able meet his trainers and get started immediately, so they would waste as little time as possible. As they made their way down the steps, Harry was surprised by all the people who were there. He was torn from his thoughts when James started speaking.

"Harry these are your trainers. Meet Merlin," He pointed to a slightly shorter, bearded Dumbledore look-a-like and continued, "Over there is Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin." Godric had reddish-brown hair and a tall muscular build. Helga had long blonde hair with a short, slightly plump build and Rowena had long black hair and a medium frame. Salazar looked almost like a carbon copy of Snape, only a little nicer looking. They all enthusiastically waved to the teenager. "And then we have your angel trainers: Luness Robinson and Michel Zero," Luness was medium height, with white hair and huge white, angelic wings coming out of her back. Michel had black hair and a tall build, with pure black dragon-like wings on his back.

"Harry, these will be your trainers for the next two years, so let's get started," James said with a huge grin.

As the next few days went by, Harry got to know his trainers better and learned more in two days than he ever would have at Hogwarts. The hardest for him to learn was Black Magic, since he wasn't for killing. Then they explained that if you use Stunners they get back up, but if they're dead, they will never hurt someone again. Harry quickly changed views. James and Lily and the rest decided against telling Harry about his friends until he was at least a year through training.

After a few months he knew a collection of Dark and Light Magic, Parseltongue Magic, and many others. After a year passed, James, Lily, Sirius, and the other trainers sat him down and started to tell him about his friends.

"Okay, Harry, this isn't going to be the easiest thing for you. Are you ready?" Harry nodded and they started to tell him about his friends. Stealing from him and spying on him and how the Headmaster was trying to manipulate him for his own uses. After they were done, Harry was fuming and steaming and saying in his mind _How dare they! I risk my butt for them, and all they do is steal and cheat and try to seduce me! _After he was done with his internal rant of immeasurable fury and equally un-countable curses, they started talking again, in an attempt to soothe his enraged soul.

"Harry, that's not all," He reddened even more, ready to attack the innocent ghosts. They all cringed slightly, but they persevered, "There are blocks on your magic, and we are going to let them loose now, if that is okay," Harry nodded mutely, still smoking. He didn't hear their warning of intense pain, so when the spell hit him, he screamed in pain. It was at least ten times worse than the Cruciatus Curse, and it felt like he was being ripped apart. Then, he thankfully passed out.

When he passed out, small orbs of light, barely visible to the eye, pushed out of his body and raced to their destinations at the Weasley house, Patil Manor, and Voldemort's lair.

When he woke the power he could feel was amazing. It felt like he was whole again, and he was a god, if not more. After he was done getting his cloths, on he ran downstairs and started training.

Later that day, James took Harry to his bedroom and started to explain something very important to Harry. "Harry, you know about the birds and the bees, don't you?" Harry nodded, refusing to blush. "Okay. When you were unlocking your powers, it seems that you have a special trait called soul bonding. This should have happened earlier, but since your powers were blocked you couldn't use it. This power means that your soul will find a mate, or a couple if you're really luck, for you that loves you unconditionally." Seeing his oncoming question, James said, "Don't ask me how it works, but you will know if you find someone compatible. They will have their favorite color outlining them, and you will see it if you try hard enough. You can even see other people's soul mates," This said, James smiled and left, leaving a slightly frightened Harry to think.

10 MONTHS LATER

"Harry, come down here," Lily yelled to the young boy. As Harry came down, Lily got a good look at how her son had changed. He was about 6 feet now with strong, lean muscles and his hair was shorter than it normally was. He spiked his hair in the front and had silver tips that would change depending on his mood. However, his hair was still very unruly. His wings were the best of all of his features. They where about 10 feet in wing span and had a mixture of black and white feathers. They could be morphed into a cloak, very warm, or they could retract into his shoulder blades, since they were large in size. He had mastered Dark and Light Magic, and many other forms of magic, including Wand-less Magic. He also had two Animagus forms, which were a Thestral and a silver, black, and red Phoenix.

When Harry got down he saw all his trainers waiting for him and knew what time it was.

"It's time to go isn't it," he asked sadly, frowning and looking down. They all nodded, just as glumly, and Harry filled with dread, asked, "How long do I have?"

"About 30 minutes, son," James said depressed. That said, Harry rushed and hugged him. James grunted because of his son's strength. Harry quickly let go and blushed, muttering,

"Sorry," James grabbed Harry's wand and said,

"I'll take off the Tracking Charm, but you'll still have one more time to be tracked, then all spells cast with it will be erased and you can't be tracked anymore."

"Thanks, Dad," he walked over to his mum and hugged her. After many tearful hugs, Harry put up his Occlumency Shields and put up a strong face. As he started to fade, they yelled their last good-byes before Harry disappeared back to the earth.

A/N: I hope it was better. Um, I'm sorry if the hair change makes anyone sad, but I thought it would be a little cooler.


	3. Letters of Importance

A/N: And here's another chapter in my revised story.

Disclaimer: Don't own characters or original plot.

Mood: Sad.

Harry Potter: Power Means Everything

**Letters**

Harry blinked into existence in the middle of his shabby room and was immediately attacked by four owls, all trying to give him their letters. He wand-lessly summoned all of their letters and they all flew out the window, into the inky-black night. He looked at the letters and decided to open the Gringotts letter first.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We at Gringotts have found some rather disturbing news about your finances. We wish to summon you on the date of August 6th so we may discuss your finances, property, and read the will of Sirius Orion Black. Please send a reply in the next few days so that we can meet. Thank you for your time. May your Houses flow over with gold and your enemies be slain._

_Head Goblin,_

_Ragnok_

_Well, I guess they were right about my friends, _he mentally snorted at that, although he was sad they were right about them. He got his quill and sent a reply.

_I will come by Gringotts on August the 6th so that we can discuss my finances and Sirius' will. May your life be filled to the brim with rich gold and your enemies feel your horrible wrath._

_Your allegiances,_

_Harry Potter_

He sealed the letter and started to read the next.

_Dear Mister Potter,_

_We know we have not been the friendliest people in the world, but we are hoping you could help us. Our husbands put us under a potion that has total mind control over us, and they forgot to give our dose this month. As long as we pretend to be under their control, they will not do anything. We are still begging, please help us. We will do anything we need to convince you of our change._

_Sincerely,_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

_Bellatrix LeStrange_

Harry didn't look surprised at this since Sirius told him they were under the Imperious Curse while he was training. So, he summoned another blank piece of paper and a coin and wrote

**Dear Bellatrix and Narcissa**

**I am including a Portkey in this letter. Keep up the act until August the 2nd and the Portkey will activate at 12:00 p.m. sharp, so don't miss it.**

**Sincerely,**

**Harry Potter**

As he finished this letter, sealed the Portkey and the letter, he reached out for the next

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I am sorry Harry, but it seems that with increased Death Eater attacks that you won't be able to leave the house. This means you can't go to the will reading. I hope you understand._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore, Chief Mugwump, Order of Merlin, first esc_.

Harry was fuming after this letter and only kept his magic in check because of all his training. He scribbled a quick reply telling him he'd stay put, and then sealed the letter, and opened the next.

_Mr. Potter,_

_We would like to invite you to Patil Manor on the 4th for a business proposal of extreme importance. There is a Portkey attached. It will be activated at 2:00 p.m. We hope to see you there._

_Sincerely,_

_Padma and Pavarti Patil,_

_Lavender Brown,_

_Luna Lovegood,_

_Daphne Greengrass,_

_Angelina Johnson,_

_Katie Bell,_

_and Alicia Spinnet._

_What could they want?_ Harry thought to himself, confused, as he finished reading. Seeing how young and innocent he was, this is understandable. He then got out his pen and scribbled a quick reply and went for Hedwig. "Hedwig, girl, can you deliver these letters please?" Hedwig hooted as he tied the letter to her leg and watched as she flew in to the night. He then collapsed in to his bed and was out before his head hit the pillow.

When Harry woke up, the ground was shaking and he started to panic, thinking it was a earth quake. Then, he heard the unmistakable sound of a voice saying something about lazy freaks and then pounding on the door. A voice was raised, yelling, "Freak you better get down here and make breakfast, OR THERE WILL BE HECK TO PAY!" said the unmistakable sound of Vernon Dursley, the whale himself. O_h, yippee, _Harry thought tiredly to himself. He used his Metamorphagus ability to shrink himself to his original height and make himself look the way he did before training, and went down to make breakfast.

After he was done eating, he went outside to do his workouts when he smelled alcohol in the air. He used his Mage Sight and saw none other than Mundungus Fletcher, watching him. Harry rolled his eyes and continued his exercise.

After a few hours of exercise, he went inside to drink some water and went to his room to plan for his guests tomorrow. He never knew he would be getting a very unwelcome guest very soon.

A/N: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! CONTINUE READING THIS FIC PLEASE!


	4. Bothered Restocking

A/N: Thanks to all that have been reading! I will write another chapter as soon as I have ten reviews, as I have already posted four chapters in a quarter of an hour. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!

Disclaimer: Not original author. Not my idea. Dang!

Harry Potter: Power Means Everything

**Re-stocking**

Harry's first day back on earth was going smoothly. He had a full schedule and was keeping up with his training. He still hadn't got any word from his so called "friends" _Maybe they are tired of spying on me, _he thought. The Death Eaters were quiet, which was slightly unusual. "Those wankers must be planning something," he muttered to himself. His thoughts where cut off by a knock on the door.

"Boy, go get the door!" Vernon boomed. Harry trudged over to the door and pulled it open and almost froze at who he saw.

Dumbledore, the stupid wanker.

"Professor," Harry said barely keeping the loathing out of his voice.

"Harry," Dumbledore happily greeted with an overly-friendly voice. _What is he doing here?_ He thought to himself. He mentally scolded himself for not being prepared for anything.

"Can I come in?" again, over polite to the enlightened Boy-Who-Lived.

"Of course," he turned around and make a gagging face, hating having to allow the man into the place of his relative sanctuary.

When they were in the bedroom, Dumbledore sat in the desk chair and Harry sat on the bed. As Harry looked over at Dumbledore, he made eye contact. Harry felt the probe hit his shields and he fed it memories of him grieving for Sirius and him doing housework, and after a little while, he felt the probe disappear.

"Why are you here, Professor?" again barely keeping the hatred out of his voice.

"I wanted to check up on you, Harry. And to see that you took the warning I gave about going to the will reading seriously," Harry nodded, hiding his face so Dumbledore couldn't see the anger in the boy's face.

"Well, since this is the safest place and I don't want to get captured, killed, or put anyone in danger, I'll stay here," he falsely accepted, and Dumbledore nodded and internally smiled about how well-crafted his weapon was. He was caught off of his musings when Harry asked a question.

"Why haven't my friends sent a letter?" he said.

"Well they are staying at headquarters. Since you were grieving over Sirius, I told them not to write so you could have some time to yourself to think and reflect," Dumbledore said with a smile

"Oh. Okay, then that's fine. I was just curious," Harry said, sounding glum.

"Well, I have to be going, Harry. Remember to keep on the look out and to stay here, alright?" Dumbledore said with a smile, knowing now that his weapon was secure. He then patted the boy on the shoulder, trying and horribly failing to re-assure the boy. But he didn't know that.

"Bye, Professor," Harry replied with a smile, happy that he was leaving. When he was gone, Harry groaned and flopped on the bed and rubbed his temples feeling a headache coming on. After Harry went downstairs for some water and Excedrin, he ran into a pile of blubber, which turned out to be a purple faced Vernon. Behind him was an equally fat and smiling Dudley.

"What are your freaky friends doing here, boy? I will not tolerate it anymore," his uncle stated, grimacing.

Harry's head was pounding at this point so he said,

"Get out of my way, Vernon," the portly man grunted, but he ignored it and continued, "That was the Headmaster from my school. He was checking up on me to see if I was okay," Harry said in a neutral voice, but steadily growing more impatient. As he tried to move past, his uncle grabbed him and said,

"Now you see here, boy," Vernon spat, "There will be no more freakishness here anymore. I should have done this a long time ago,"

With that said, his uncle threw a meaty fist at Harry's head, and he just dodged thanks to his Quidditch reflexes. His uncle's fist went straight over him and rammed at once into the support beam of the house. His uncle howled in a fair amount pain and Dudley yelled,

"Daddy!" before trying to throw a punch at Harry. His also blubbery hand missed and rammed straight into the side of his dad's head knocking him out cold. Harry then sent a Banishment Curse at Dudley, making him fly back into the wall. Because of his huge weight, he broke right through the wall and into the kitchen where his Aunt was.

Harry froze at this and could only say one word, "Crap!" before he sprinted upstairs, away from his aunt's shrill screams. Harry started throwing all of his stuff into his trunk at high speeds, and when he was done he threw on his invisibility cloak and ran down the stairs. He bolted past his unconscious uncle and screaming aunt, through the door into the street, Harry ran a few blocks down the road before morphing to a new appearance. He now had brown hair, blue eyes, and a slightly smaller build before pulling out his wand and calling the Knight Bus. A loud pop indicated its arrival.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus Transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Where to sir?" Stan asked as Harry climbed on board. "Oh, hullo, Harry!" he greeted the teen merrily

"Um, how do you know it's me?" he asked, glancing at himself in a worried manner.

"Oh, no, Harry, nothing's wrong with your disguise, I just know it's you because you still have you scar on your head," he said, and Harry promptly changed that, blushing at his forgetfulness.

"The Leaky Calderon, please," Harry replied

"The Leaky Cauldron in London," Stan said in a teasing voice. Harry lightly hit the man on the arm with a grin and he went to find a seat. When he was seated, there was a loud bang and they were off.

After about ten minutes the Bus came to a stop. "Leaky Caldron, we're at the Leaky Cauldron!" Stan yelled as Harry and a few others left the bus. Harry walked in the door and went to find Tom. When Harry found him he said,

"Hello! Can I rent a room?"

"Of course! Mister…?" A slightly confused Tom asked.

"Oh! Sorry, my name is Felix Thomas,"

"Well, Mister Thomas, the rooms are a Sickle a night," Tom said with a smile.

"Okay. Here is enough for a few weeks," Harry said passing the coins. Tom took them, surprised by the amount the mysterious man left and said,

"Your room is the third door to the right upstairs. Have a nice stay, Mister Thomas," Harry thanked the man, giving him a handshake; he smiled and nodded, then proceeded to his room.

The room was spacious, with a queen-sized bed and a closet and a bathroom to the side. Harry took his trunk out and enlarged it to its original size and got out his money bag that was linked to his vault and went to go shopping.

Harry went downstairs and weaved past customers and went over to the brick wall. He took out his wand and tried to remember the right combination and started tapping. He was about to turn back and ask for help when he heard a very unwelcome voice. "Do you need any help dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked kindly as she went over and tapped her wand and opened the portal for him. Harry was frozen when she came and when she opened the portal for him, he said a quick,

"Thank you," and left as fast as he could into Diagon Ally. _What a strange young man,_ Mrs. Weasley thought as she watched him walk away. She then shrugged it off and walked over to the Wizardry Weight Watchers building.

After Harry's encounter with Mrs. Weasley, Harry went over to Madam Malkin's to buy some new clothes.

"How can I help you dear?" Madam Malkin politely asked.

"I want a full wardrobe and I want them to be the finest you have, please," he requested. She nodded and started to fit him. An two hours later and a few thousand galleons lighter, a satisfied Harry walked out of Madam Malkin's and to his next destination.

He went in to Siegfried's Magical Equipment and Trunks next.

"How may I help you sir?" Siedfried asked.

"I would like a six compartment trunk with one compartment being a closet one a library and one sitting room the rest can be for storage," Harry said.

"Right away sir." Thirty minutes later and a new trunk was shrunken in his pocket. He walked to the book store.

"I would like a copy of every book you have here please," Harry requested of the assistant.

"And what makes you think that you have enough money for that?!" snootily replied the assistant, who was reading Witch's Wardrobes Weekly, a fashion magazine. She didn't even try to look up. Harry then leaned onto the counter, took out his money bag, and dumped a load of galleons on the counter.

"Is this enough?" Harry replied, equally snooty. The assistant looked up in awe and was taken aback for a second. She quickly muttered a,

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter," and nodded, traveling around the shop to gather the books. After all the books were in his trunk and paid for, he went into Salazar's Super Herpetarium (A/N: a Herpetarium is a reptile zoo).

Harry walked into the shop and went to the back to find the snakes. When he found them he hissed _**Which one of you can spy the best?**_ Harry hissed to them. A small emerald and silver snake replied,

I can, my Lord, if you wish. Harry nodded

_**What's your name?**_ Harry hissed.

Viper is my name, Lord the small snake again replied.

_**Would you like to come with me, Viper?**_ The snake lifted itself to Harry's eye level and nodded, so Harry went to pay for the snake. Five minutes later he and Viper were outside and Harry hissed to Viper_** Go spy on the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore, Viper, and report back in a week, please**_ Harry hissed, Viper nodded and slithered away.

Harry then went to Knockturn Ally and went into to Borgin and Burkes. "Hello mister, what can I do for you?" Borgin said with a yellow toothed grin.

"I was wondering if you had a few daggers and couple of questionable books I could have," Harry said with a smile. Borgin started to get a little nervous, he gulped and asked,

"Are you an Auror?"

"No," Harry replied, calming the man down. Borgin nodded and opened up a door in the back that was disguised as a wall. When Harry was done shopping, he had five new daggers, ten throwing daggers, and a lot more books. It was starting to get dark out, so Harry made his way back to his room.

When Harry got back to his room, he did his exercises, got out a few books to read, and fell asleep, exhausted from all his encounters with the enemy.

A/N: Well, if you've gotten this far, great. Thanks! Um, **I'm sorry** to garrett627. Can you check in the sentence, and make sure you use the word "were" correctly. For example, if you mean it as if "They were flying" you'd put were, not where. Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, check your grammar. Also please, please, please, please, make sure you're not making run-on sentences. Try to break off conversations when someone else talks. Like if Harry talks, then Voldemort, make a new paragraph until someone else talks or until it looks really long. Make sure to use different transition words too. And, please just don't say, "He said." Try to change it around. Thanks everybody. Remember, _**READ AND REVIEW**_.


End file.
